


Gyűlölet

by Temphora



Category: Original Work
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temphora/pseuds/Temphora





	Gyűlölet

Gyűlölet. Ez minden, amit érzeni tudok, ahogy lenézek alvó arcára. Nyugodt, mozdulatlan, tökéletes. Mintha soha senki és semmi nem bánthatná. És mégis… ez a jóképű, kedves arc, ez a fenségesség, ami árad belőle nem több, csupán hazugság. Én pedig gyűlölöm ezért.  
Karjaimban tartom mozdulatlan testét. Emlékszem, kisbaba volt, amikor utoljára így ringattam. Már akkor is más volt, mint a többiek. Nem sírt soha, végtelenül szelíd, jóságos arccal szemlélte a világot. Ha nevetett felragyogott a nap, s fénye színt hozott a szürke pokolba, amiben élünk. És mégis… így visszagondolva nem volt fény. Csak egy kegyes hazugság, amivel elfedte a valóságot, a mocskot, amit életnek nevezünk. Én pedig gyűlölöm ezért.  
Aztán nagyobb lett. Kiment az ember közé, mesélt nekik, tanította őket, begyógyította sebeiket. Megtisztította a lelkeket. Elhozta az életükbe a csodát, azt a gyönyörű, varázslatos dolgot, ami mindannyiunkat megmenthetett volna. De nem volt fülük, hogy hallják szavait és nem volt szemük, hogy lássák a fényét. Mert nem kellett nekik az igazság, amit felajánlott. A gépek nyújtotta modern, hamis világ sokkal szebb valóságot nyújtott. Én pedig gyűlölöm őket ezért.  
Neki viszont nem számított mindez. Szerette őket, jobban, mint bármi mást, mindent megadott volna, hogy ezt ők is megértsék. Úgyhogy választott 12-t. Ők voltak a barátai. Nekik adta a tudását, a fényét, a csodáját, hogy segítsenek neki eljuttatni az életet az emberekhez. És mégis… ez a 12 árulta el. Hiába látták az igazság fényét, hiába hallották gyönyörű dallamait, nem tudtak eggyé válni vele. Nem lehettek azzá, ami ő maga volt. Én pedig gyűlölöm őket ezért.  
Valahol mélyen azonban tudom. Ez a harag, ez végtelen, kegyetlen gyűlölet nem is nekik szól. Nem az embereknek, akik hitetlenek voltak és ostobák, és nem is a gyermeknek, aki mindent megtett, hogy megmentse őket. Nem. Ez a gyűlölet Neked szól. Elvetted az életemet. Azon a messzi, csillagtalan estén elvetted a jövőmet. Tanulhattam volna. Lehettem volna tanár, orvos, ügyvéd, akármi. Feleségül mehettem volna egy fiatal, jóképű fiúhoz, akit teljes szívemből szeretnék. Lehetett volna 3 szép, átlagos gyerekem, akik nem akarnák megváltani a világot. Lehettek volna unokáim, akik meleget nyújthatnának nekem, amikor túl hidegnek érzem az életet.  
De mindezek csak vágyak. Álmok, amiket 33 éve megállás nélkül üldözök. Amikor a világ minden fájdalmát átélve megszültem a fiadat, amikor hozzámentem a vén, perverz férjemhez, amikor takarítóként pucoltam a mocskos vécéket, amikor elhagyott a fiad, hogy megmentse az embereket és amikor láttam hogyan zuhan le a felhőkarcolóról, ahonnan az imádott népe lökte le, végig ezeket az álmokat láttam. Egy normális élet képeit. Te vetted el őket. Akkor régen, azon a sötét estén azt mondtad, választhatok. De nem volt választásom. Mert bármit is mondok vagy teszek, úgyis a Te akaratod vált volna valóra.  
És mégsem az elrabolt életem miatt érzem a gyűlöletet. Hanem a fiú miatt. Mert ezt a ragyogó, gyönyörű gyermeket, ezt a csodát, amit a jövőmért cserébe adtál, a fényt, ami mennyet varázsolt a pokolból, most ezt is elveszed. A férfit, akit annyira gyűlöltem és imádtam, akit gyermekemnek nevezhettem, aki minden jót jelentett számomra az életben, most őt is elragadod tőlem.  
És ahogy lenézek gyönyörű, vérrel szennyezett, sápadt arcára, csendesen ringatom halott, mozdulatlan testét. Egy könnycsepp gördül le az arcomon. Gyűlöllek.


End file.
